1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method employed for an X-ray digital photographing apparatus, for example, in which image processing for a reduced image of an original image or correction processing for the original image are performed based on image processing conditions (parameters) set for each processing, and computer readable storage media for storing processing steps for implementing these processes.
2. Related Background Art
As a system for performing X-ray photography targeted for medical diagnosis, for example, there is frequently used a film screen system using photosensitive paper and X-ray photographing film in combination.
In this system, X-rays are transmitted to an object, thereby acquiring X-rays including internal information of the object; and the obtained X-ray is converted into visible light parallel to intensity of the X-rays by means of photosensitive paper, thereby causing an X-ray film (an X-ray photographing film) to be photosensitive. As a result, an X-ray image of the object is formed on the X-ray film.
In recent years, an X-ray digital photographing apparatus has been used. In this X-ray digital photographing apparatus, X-rays are converted into visible light parallel to intensity of the X-rays by means of a phosphor, the converted visible light is converted into an electric signal by means of a photosensitive converting element, and the converted signal is further digitized by means of an analog/digital converter.
Here, the above X-ray digital photographing apparatus is achieved so as to make an X-ray image visible immediately on a screen. Therefore, an operator such as X-ray technician or doctor responsible for diagnosis can check positioning of an X-ray image or adjustment of image processing (such as brightness control of a photography image) immediately after photography.
For example, the operator specifies that image process parameters are changed while referring to an X-ray image displayed on the screen (an image in which image processing has been applied using preset image process parameters). Thereby, in the apparatus, image processing is performed for an X-ray image using the changed or specified image process parameters. This X-ray image after image processing is redisplayed on the screen. Thus, the operator specifies that image process parameters are changed until a desired image has been obtained. Then, the operator determines image process parameters when the displayed X-ray image on the screen (the image in which image processing has been applied using the changed or specified image process parameters) is judged as a desired image (i.e., when image processing is proper).
Thus, the operator specifies that image process parameters are changed while referring to the displayed X-ray image on the screen, thereby adjusting the X-ray image and determining the image process parameters. In this manner, a desired X-ray image is obtained.
However, in order to perform image processing using the changed or specified image process parameters by the operator, it is required to mount specific hardware for the image processing (a specific image processing board) in the apparatus or system.
Therefore, conventionally, although fast processing speed can be ensured by utilizing such specific image processing board, there has been a problem that the apparatus or system becomes costly.
In a general-purpose CPU governing an image processing apparatus, it is required to perform the above image processing by software. However, in this case, although cost reduction can be ensured, processing speed becomes much slower than that when the specific image processing board is utilized. In addition, a waiting time for changing or specifying image process parameters on the operator side becomes long.
The present invention has been achieved to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages. It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus capable of ensuring speedy processing and cost reduction.
In the view of such processing, as a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising: generating means for reducing an original image based on reduction conditions, thereby generating a reduced image; image processing means for performing image processing for the reduced image based on a set first image processing condition; and image correcting means for performing image correction of the original image based on a set second image processing condition, the first and second image processing conditions are associated according to the reduction conditions.